Migraines (Kiss It Better)
It was the ninth time Winter had been brought into the Healing Centre that week by a stumbling Moonwatcher, and even Clay seemed slightly annoyed. "Migraine, again?" Moon gave Clay a sympathetic smile and Winter responded with a groan. The MudWing sighed. "I've tried all the antipsychotics and medication. He's been relaxing, right? Not too much stress, and he's been sleeping well?" Moon nodded. "Qibli said he's sleeping well. And Webs goes easy on him during History, which is probably the most stressful class. Everything's normal." "I just don't understand," Clay mumbled. "I've tried everything and it's still not healing. Would muscle relaxation work?" "I guess you could try," Moon answered politely. "Uh," was Winter's reply. Clay nodded quickly. "Yes. Okay, thank you Moon." The small NightWing smiled slightly before frowning forlornly at the groaning IceWing. "He'll get better, won't he?" "Depends how long this migraine decides to last." Moon bit her lip. Winter's last migraine had lasted two entire days and each one seemed to get progressively longer. He was practically almost wincing in his sleep. "I'll - I'll leave you to it," Moon whispered and quickly slipped out of the Healing Centre. When she entered the Art Cave to return to her lesson, Qibli immediately sprang onto her. "Is he okay?" His voice was brimful of panic and concern, his eyes perturbed. Moon gave a weak smile. "Hopefully he will be," she said, continuing to walk to her seat. A melancholy look appeared on Qibli's face and the SandWing swallowed. He looked down and tapped his claws against the ground nervously, waiting for class to end. ---- Winter wanted to cry. It hurt, so much. He shuddered, turning over slightly on the bed, letting a small whimper escape his mouth. The antipsychotics were doing nothing, in fact, they just seemed to make the palpitations worse. His body felt useless and weak, his head dizzy. Who knew something in your head could hurt so much? "Winter?" Clay was next to him. "Do you need anything?" Winter scrunched up his face and shook his snout. "Ngh," was all he managed, twisting his body. Clay nodded. "It's night currently and all the other dragonets have gone to bed. You can stay here for the night. I'm going to go talk to Tsunami. You'll be okay?" ". . .Yes," Winter managed to say, his voice breathy. The MudWing got up and shuffled out of the room. Winter heard the room fall into silence and he heaved out a painful sigh. Why couldn't the migraines just go away? ---- When Winter woke, his head still pounding, a familiar looking SandWing was standing in the entrance of the infirmary. Winter’s sight of vision was fuzzy, but he knew who it was immediately. His throat was dry from slumber, which made no sense. He turned away from the SandWing. "Winter?" The voice was hesitant and shaky. Winter closed his eyes, hoping his voice didn’t break. "I’m fine. Go away, Qibli." "Are you-" "I’m fine," he said again, and this time it comes out really croaky. Three Moons. "I-" "Go, Qibli." "Winter, please I’m-" "Just leave it, okay? I don’t care anymore." There was a (extremely) irritated sigh from the entrance and Winter heard the footsteps grow quieter. He coughed slightly, and felt almost nauseous. That was bad. The migraine was still there, the annoying creature still torturing his being. He was sweaty and his head seemed to be full of little needles constantly whining. Winter turned over on the bed, groaning. He needed to forget. Forget about the stupid migraines. Forget about the stupid argument he and Qibli had. It was a stupid argument. Arguing over a girl – Moon to be in fact. It didn’t start out as a disagreement at first, Qibli just wanted to know how to tell someone he liked them. And Winter knew immediately he was referring to Moon and couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy and then the arguing started. But never mind that. It was just a stupid argument. Winter sighed (still in pain) and tossed again, trying to get more sleep. ---- The night had come again and the migraine still had not left Winter. He groaning, whining in pain. He wanted to throw up. His eyes dazed, he opened them before shutting them quickly. The torches in the infirmary were blinding and Winter coughed, choking on his saliva. Three moons, he was a mess. He had woken up in the middle of the night - the most inconvenient time - and obviously Clay was sleeping so he couldn't go wake him up (it'd be terribly rude of him) but he desperately wanted water to soothe his very dry throat and - "Winter?" Winter looked up immediately, his neck panging slightly at the movement. It was the same voice as before, but still he squinted into the dimly lit cavern and recognised the figure, groaning. "I've told you already. Honestly, go away," Winter said, exasperated. "Can't I get some peace here?" Qibli glared at him from the entrance. "Well, I say no." He stepped into the infirmary. "I've been waiting there for a good 4 hours, so just because your grumpy and arrogant self tells me to leave doesn't mean I'm going to." Winter grunted. "What do you want anyway? And why have you been there for, how long? Four hours?" "Doesn't matter," Qibli snapped, obviously still annoyed about before, but a faint blush formed on his snout. He sighed and shook his wings, fidgetting a bit. "Look, basically apparently there's a way to heal your - migraines." "Oh really," Winter deadpanned, his voice laced with sarcasm. "And let me guess, did you come up with this amazing idea?" Qibli opened his mouth before shutting it. "Actually Turtle came up with it." "Oh." Winter dropped the satirical tone. Turtle was actually smart, so the idea should be . . . reasonable. He winced as his head throbbed again. "Ah. What kind of medication is it? Will the migraines go away forever?" Qibli flared his wings. "I don't know! I just wanted to - Turtle just wanted to try it out. He asked me to do it. He doesn't know if it'll work." Winter squinted. "You sure all this isn't just some dare you're playing at?" "It isn't! Moons, why do you have to be so arduous?" "Ooh, pulling out the big words now?" Winter sneered teasingly. Qibli glared. Winter sighed. "Just a joke. Come on. What type of medication is it?" Qibli seemed to be in thought. "I'm . . . not too sure." "Oh that's great. What if it's some toxic berry or plant? How do you know that Turtle isn't just trying to kill me and to get away with it, he's making you give me the poison." Winter suddenly gasped and shut his eyes, his head palpitating again. "Ow." The sight broke Qibli's heart (but Winter obviously couldn't know) and he took a step forward, his snout extremely close to Winter. "You okay?" Winter gasped and he looked up, panting. " 'm fine." He coughed. "The medication, if you -" And he was suddenly cut off because Qibli had pressed his lips against his and in surprise he coughed (which was slightly rude of him) but Qibli just kissed his away and Winter couldn't do anything but sit there, in utter shock as his acquaintance? Clawmate? Friend? Kissed him in the dimly lit infirmary. This was wrong. Very wrong. Qibli was meant to kiss Moon, not him. Winter was meant to be alone forever, scowling at the wall with scavengers. Except now there was the fact that Qibli was kissing him, and not Moon, and Winter possibly would not be alone forever, scowling at the wall with scavengers. He shouldn't be enjoying it either, but he was. And then Winter was kissing Qibli back and it was all wrong and incorrect and erroneous. Until Qibli quickly pulled back and gave Winter a sheepish smile that (stupidly) made Winter's heart all weird and floppy. Qibli immediately stood up. "I - I better go," he mumbled and practically ran out of the infirmary, leaving Winter there, nonplussed and shocked for a long time. He didn't realise that his head had stopped throbbing a while ago. ---- Clay was up early and gently woke Winter, who seemed to finally be sleeping soundly after two torturous days of head palpitations. "How're you feeling?" Winter sat up, blinking. Nothing hurt, much to his surprise and the dizziness and nausea had vanished. "I - I'm feeling really good," he said, still trying to comprehend what had happened last night. "You seem a lot better," Clay commented. "Any more throbbing, or pain?" Winter shook his head slowly, the realisation finally hitting him. "Uh, no. None of it at all, really." Clay nodded, seemingly very pleased. "Maybe the antipsychotics worked this time. I think it's gone. You can go back now, to your room. I think classes are starting later today." He gave Winter a warm smile and Winter slightly blanched at the thought of going to his room. Qibli would be there and, well, that would be very awkward. He swallowed. "Yeah. Okay." He stood (not shakily for the first time in a few days) and ambled his way out of the entrance and to his room. Winter and Qibli's room was small and crammed, which wasn't Winter's fault obviously, because it was Qibli who kept bringing in junk and saying "I keep it for the memories" and then left the 'memory' lying around until it's job was to collect dust. Winter waited outside the room for a few minutes, his breathing all funny, before just barging into the room. Qibli wasn't there. And Winter exhaled, the weight lifted off his shoulders. He moved towards his bed and sat down, picking up a scroll that had been lying on the ground next to it. It was some stupid sappy love story and Winter threw it across the room in disgust. (Winter did not read romance. It was definitely Qibli who issued that out of the library.) And it was just his luck that Qibli decided to enter right in that moment and the scroll knocked the SandWing right on his snout. "What was that for?" "Sorry," Winter mumbled, turning away. Moons, this was uncomfortable. Qibli looked at him awkwardly from across the room. "So . . . did it work?" Winter moved his head the slighest so it resembled a nod. "Yeah. It did." No more pain, and migraines, right? Turtle's idea had worked. "Thank Turtle for me, would you?" "Oh." Qibli's voice sounded uneasy. "Yeah. Of course. Aren't you coming to classes today?" Winter turned to face the stone wall. " 'm still a bit tired." (But really he just couldn't face a whole day with Qibli.) "Okay." Qibli frowned at Winter. "See you then." And he was out the door, gone from the room. Winter turned back around and stared at the empty room, before reaching for another scroll to read. Non-fiction. Winter smiled a bit. That seemed promising. ---- The night had come (once more) and Winter had only managed to have a small conversation with Qibli. "You okay?" "Fine." "Webs said you needed to catch up on history." "Thought so." "These are some notes. You know, if you want them." "Thanks." (Short and meaningless. Winter liked that.) But that was ages ago and Qibli had fallen asleep ages ago as well except now Winter was up and it was very, very, very early in the morning. And his flipping head hurt. He thought Qibli had fixed it, but no. His head pounded and he twisted on the bed, trying hold back a whimper. He tossed, knocking the scroll off his bed and it landed with a loud thump on the stone ground. "What are you doing?" Qibli's voice was croaky and the SandWing groaned, slowly unfurling his wings. "Stop tossing around. It's irritating." "Yeah. I'l try." Winter's words with laced with pain and Qibli must've heard somehow, because he was out of bed and peering suspiciously at Winter. "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah," Winter nodded, closing his eyes as he started to feel a bit nauseous. He really wasn't okay. "Actually," he coughed, his head palpitating (once more). "I'm not. I should probably go to Clay." He stood shakily and shivered, before he's suddenly pushed back onto the bed and someone else's lips are against his, warm and comforting and Winter practically melts (shut up, the room was stuffy, okay?) because he knows it's Qibli and he knows it's wrong and he should not be enjoying it but it gives him the same weird tingly feeling like last time. (He kisses back.) A gasp escaped Winter and Qibli pulled back almost immediately, his eyes wide. Winter opened his eyes and they met Qibli's dark brown ones. He looked slightly flushed. Winter's head had stopped hurting. "Is it better?" Qibli questioned. Winter swallowed. "Yeah. It's gone." "Oh. Okay." Qibli nodded and turned back to his own bed, immediately lying down and turning away from Winter, ignoring him. Winter felt emptiness and hurt (almost) and he shook his head, turning away from Qibli too, facing the stone wall. He was a mess. Category:Content (bookaholic.9488) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)